


Marked

by JimIsKing



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimIsKing/pseuds/JimIsKing
Summary: Fuck buddies to lovers. Tyrell gets a little jealous when he finds out about a friendly encounter Elliot had. He feels the need to mark what's his.Also with randomish fluff at the end???





	Marked

Tyrell and Elliot had been fucking for a few months now, but still Tyrell didn't dare tell Elliot how he truly felt about him. It happened every once in a while that they would have sex and then one of them would leave. They never really talked about it. 

Recently, Elliot had come to Tyrell asking for specific things, such as being bound, being blindfolded, orgasm denial, among others. Tyrell always agreed easily, seeing as he liked taking care of Elliot.

Tonight, however, was different. Tonight Tyrell was asking something of Elliot. Well, more like he was telling Elliot that he wasn't free to do what he pleased.

~~~~~

When Tyrell asked to meet, Elliot had thought it was to discuss business. Things were getting more complicated with Evil Corp, and they should definitely make a new plan. But when Elliot arrived, he immediately knew that it wasn't going to be business.

Tyrell had said to meet at a semi-nice hotel, slightly late into the night. Elliot hadn't thought much of it (seeing as they needed to be discreet) until he knocked lightly on the door and was greeted by a slightly ruffled looking Tyrell.

He grabbed Elliot and pulled him into the room, locking the door behind them. Elliot took in the mess of hair and the hardly buttoned shirt. He wondered where Tyrell's tie might have gone.

But then again, that was assuming that Tyrell had been put together earlier today, and Elliot really had no way of knowing that. Sometimes Tyrell confused him, sometimes he surprised him, sometimes he worried him. He never knew which it would be until it hit him.

Elliot's thoughts were cut off when Tyrell pushed Elliot against the door and kissed him hard. He proceeded to unzip then shove at Elliot's hoodie, desperately trying to undress him. He broke the kiss in order to tug off Elliot's shirt, and then kissed him again.

Elliot wasn't quite sure what Tyrell had in mind, but he apparently needed it desperately. Soon enough, Elliot was completely naked before Tyrell.

"Get in the bathroom." Tyrell instructed after he'd had his fill of looking over Elliot's body. He was obviously confused, but Tyrell didn't plan on telling him outright what he was about to do. He smirked at the way Elliot's cock was already half hard.

Elliot looked at Tyrell for a moment, having avoided his gaze while Tyrell studied his body. "In the bathroom?" He asked quietly.

Tyrell nodded and gave Elliot a nudge toward the bathroom door. "Get in the shower and kneel." He instructed. 

Elliot glanced over his shoulder at Tyrell, feeling vulnerable, exposed, and a little timid. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew Tyrell would eventually take care of him. Well, he hoped that.

Tyrell rolled up his sleeves and unbuckled his belt. He pulled it completely out of his belt loops and threw it over the back of an armchair before he entered the bathroom.

Elliot was on his knees, resting against his heels with he tilted his head down in submission. Tyrell was the only one he allowed this kind of power. And that was because he knew already that Tyrell had the ability to take him down no matter what he did now. So this was... A calculated risk on an opportunity that he had with no one else.

Tyrell slightly hesitantly began to undo his pants. He unfastened the button and pulled down the zipper slowly. He knew what he was doing, he was just a tad nervous. He pulled out his cock and gave a few languid strokes to it.

Elliot watched it all through his lashes, not quite daring to fully look up in case that upset Tyrell. He was sure this was about dominance, somehow, so he knew he should just submit.

"Do you know why you're here, Elliot?" Tyrell asked, voice surprisingly even, to his delight.

Elliot shook his head slowly and chanced a real glance up at Tyrell. He looked rather more put together than Elliot felt, which he supposed was the idea. "No." He said quietly. "...Sir." He tacked on at the end.

"You are here because I saw you when you were talking with that man, yesterday. Yes, I know about that, it's not important how. It's important that now you're going to learn that you're mine, and mine alone. Do you understand?" Tyrell said, trying to remain calm. 

Elliot nodded slowly and watched as Tyrell continued to lazily stroke himself. "I understand, sir." He whispered. He was so tempted to lean forward and lick Tyrell's head, but he knew that'd just get him in more trouble.

Tyrell tilted Elliot's head up so he could look at him properly. "Next time you think about talking to someone like that, remember this." He said firmly.

Elliot was sort of concerned by Tyrell's words and what was going on, but he knew Tyrell would take care of him, whatever happened.

Tyrell could see that Elliot was ready by then and he took his cock into his hand. He pointed it at Elliot's torso and finally let go. 

Elliot wasn't as alarmed as he should have been when the warm golden liquid hit his skin and spilled down his chest. Tyrell's words suddenly made sense to him. This was Tyrell marking his territory.

Tyrell gave a soft moan and directed his stream down over Elliot's stomach and back up. He didn't go above Elliot's neck, not wanting to test all of Elliot's limits at one time.

Much to Elliot's surprise (and alarm), he actually enjoyed the feeling, somehow. The warm liquid marked him as Tyrell's, even though they weren't really together in any sort of way. Of course that didn't matter to Tyrell. He was Tyrell's, whatever that meant.

Tyrell closed his eyes for just a moment, allowing the relief of it all to flow over him, but then he opened his eyes again to watch Elliot. His piss covered the entirety of Elliot's torso and lap.

All too soon, Tyrell's stream ran out and he looked down at Elliot, marked as he was, and realized just how far gone he was for the man. That knowledge infuriated him and excited him.

"Tyrell?" Elliot whispered, trying to understand what the man was thinking and what the look he had on his face meant. He felt so vulnerable, exposed and marked beneath the fully clothed Tyrell. Well, beside his cock, which Elliot was considering touching 

Tyrell blinked and came back into the moment. He ran his thumb over Elliot's bottom lip as he looked down at the man. "My dear, sweet Elliot." He murmured, his other hand stroking his cock lazily.

Elliot wondered what else was in store for him as he looked up at Tyrell. He hesitated before leaning forward and licking over the head of Tyrell's cock. The taste of urine on his tongue was unpleasant, but the thought of Tyrell in his mouth was another thing entirely.

Tyrell was surprised when Elliot licked him, and he slipped his fingers into Elliot's hair, pulling him a little closer to his cock.

Elliot took Tyrell's cock into his mouth and slowly began to bob his head over it. He was starting to feel uncomfortable, the pee having gone cold on him and pooling around his knees and feet. Despite that, his cock still managed to get hard.

Tyrell continued to stroke the base as Elliot worked what he could. He was already so close, so he pulled out of Elliot's mouth and smirked slightly at the whine that came from the man.

Elliot couldn't help the whimper that escaped him at the loss of Tyrell in his mouth. He looked up with big eyes, wondering what he'd done. 

"Oh, darling. Don't look like that." Tyrell said softly, stroking himself quickly and reaching to touch Elliot's cheek. "You're doing wonderfully." He praised.

Elliot didn't know what he was doing there, just sitting in the mess, but he hoped somehow that meant he was being good for Tyrell. God, where was his mind? He was half between total submission and wondering what the fuck he was doing.

Tyrell continued to stroke himself off in front of Elliot's face. With a few grunts and a not-so-quiet moan, he came. Right onto Elliot's face.

Elliot barely managed to close his eyes before Tyrell's release decorated his face. 

Once he was absolutely finished, Tyrell kneeled down and met Elliot's eye. "You're so good, Älskling." He praised, and he finally reached down to touch Elliot's aching cock.

Elliot shivered, feeling so many different things at the same time. He felt disgusting, and disgusted, while he also felt Tyrell was going to take care of him, and he'd be alright.

Tyrell stroked Elliot and kissed him, tasting himself on Elliot's lips. He ran one hand up Elliot's chest, spreading bodily fluids over him. His other hand kept up a steady pace on Elliot's cock.

Elliot broke the kiss with a gasp as he rocked up into Tyrell's hand, and far too soon he came over his own stomach and Tyrell's hand with a whine.

Tyrell smiled at Elliot once he was sure he was finished, and he kissed Elliot again. Once he got his fill (temporarily) of kissing Elliot, Tyrell stood up. 

Tyrell took off and folded his clothes, setting them on the small counter before pulling the shower curtain closed. He pulled Elliot to his feet with a self-satisfied smile and turned on the water.

Elliot clung onto Tyrell, his legs unsteady beneath him. "After all that... You're just going to wash it off?" He asked, looking up into Tyrell's eyes.

"Yes, Elliot." Tyrell said with a little smile. "Because you know you're mine and that's all I need." He pulled Elliot under the water and gently wiped at his face. "There you go, sweetheart. You're so good." He praised.

Elliot closed his eyes and let Tyrell wash him as he pleased. He was under Tyrell's control now, and he didn't mind that too much. He couldn't even manage to worry about it anyway.

Tyrell took great care to wash Elliot thoroughly, from his hair down to his feet.

Elliot reveled in the attention and leaned into Tyrell's touches. Soon enough, he was clean. And though he nearly tried to do so, Tyrell said he didn't need to wash him down in return.

Tyrell turned off the water, pulled Elliot out of the shower, and gently dried him off. He wrapped a towel around Elliot's waist and dried himself off before leading him out of the bathroom.

Elliot barely managed to follow Tyrell. He vaguely thought about how well Tyrell had calmed him. And how much calmer Tyrell seemed to be. He wondered how that had happened.

Tyrell noticed Elliot didn't seem to be quite in his mind, so he swept Elliot into his arms and carried him to the bed. 

Elliot wrapped his arms around Tyrell's neck as he was carried, and hesitated to let go when Tyrell tried to set him down.

Tyrell chuckled and pulled Elliot's arms off him so that he could settle on the bed next to him. He pulled the towel off Elliot and pressed himself against Elliot's side.

Elliot pressed his face into Tyrell's neck. "Why do you care who I talk to?" He asked quietly. "Why would you care if someone used me?" He mumbled.

"Oh, Elliot. If you think I could let that happen..." Tyrell shook his head and pressed his lips to Elliot's hair. "Elliot." He whispered. He wanted to say it. He should say it. He couldn't.

Elliot touched Tyrell's chest, carefully daring to drag his eyes up to meet Tyrell's. "Why couldn't you?" He whispered, eyes big and vulnerable.

"I love you." Tyrell breathed before he could even think. Those eyes always got to him, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't refuse Elliot anything when he looked like that.

Elliot stared at Tyrell for a moment, which unnerved the other man a little.

"Say something. Please." Tyrell begged. At least being yelled at would be better than not having any idea what Elliot was thinking.

"I... Trust you." Elliot said after a moment. "With... Everything." He kissed Tyrell softly on the mouth. 

"I think I might... Love you." The words were mumbled against Tyrell's lips, but they were enough.

Tyrell smiled and pressed their foreheads together. "I'll take care of you. Always. My darling Elliot." Tyrell promised.

"I know." Elliot replied with a tiny smile. "I know you will."


End file.
